List of British poets
This List of British poets is a comprehensive list of poets living or writing in Great Britain. English, Scottish and Welsh poets are included; information on region is given for each poet. If the poet wrote in other than the English language, that information is also given. A *Lascelles Abercrombie (1881-1938), England *Dannie Abse (born 1923), Wales *Harold Acton (1904-1994), England *Gilbert Adair (1944-2011), England *Helen Adam (2909-1993), Scotland *Francis Adams (1862-1893), England / Australia *Sarah Flower Adams (1895-1848), England *Fleur Adcock (born 1934), New Zealand / England *Joseph Addison (1672-1719), England *Hew Ainslie (1792-1878), Scotland *Mark Akenside (1721-1770), England *William Alabaster (1567-1640), England *Richard Aldington (1892-1962), England * Sidney A. Alexander (1866-1948), England * Henry Alford (1810-1871), England * Gillian Allnutt (born 1949), England * Laurence Alma-Tadema (1864-1940), England * NIcholas Amhurst (1697-1742), England * Kingsley Amis (1922-1995), England * Simon Armitage (born 1963), England * Martin Armstrong (1882-1974), England * Sir Edwin Arnold (1832-1904), England * Matthew Arnold (1822-1888), England * Thomas Ashe (1836-1889), England * Anne Askew (1520-1546), England * John Askham (1825-1894), England * Edwin Atherstone (1788-1872), England * W.H. Auden (1907-1973), England / United States * Alfred Austin (1835-1913), England * Pam Ayres (born 1947), England * Sir Robert Aytoun (1570-1638), Scotland * William Aytoun (1813-1865), Scotland B * Sir Francis Bacon (1561-1626), England * Kevin Bailey (born 1954), England * Philip James Bailey (1816-1902), England * Joanna Baillie (1762-1851), Scotland *Anna Laetitia Barbauld (1743–1825), England *John Barbour (died 1395), Scotland *Les Barker (born 1947), England *Lady Anne Barnard (1750-1825), England / South Africa *Barnabe Barnes (1571-1609), England *William Barnes (1801–1886), England *Richard Barnfield (1574-1620), England *John Barr (1809-1889), Scotland / New Zealand *Syd Barret (1946-2006), England *Bernard Barton (1784–1849), England *Thomas Bateson (c.1570-1630), England *James Beattie (1705-1803), Scotland *Francis Beaumont (1584–1616), England *Sir John Beaumont (1583-1627), England *Thomas Lovell Beddoes (1804-1849), England *Saint Bede (672/3-735), England *Henry Charles Beeching (1859-1919), England *Aphra Behn (1640–1689), England *Hilaire Belloc (1870-1953), France / England *Jim Bennett, (born 1951), England *A.C. Benson (1862-1925), England *Richard Berengarten (born 1943), England *Caroline Bergvall (born 1962), England *Sir John Betjeman (1906–1984), England *Laurence Binyon (1869-1943), England *Samuel Bishop (1731–1795), England *Thomas Blacklock (1721–1791), Scotland *R.D. Blackmore (1825-1900), England *Sir Richard Blackmore (1654-1729), England *Robert Blair (1699-1746), Scotland *William Blake (1757–1827), England *Susanna Blamire (1747–1794), England *Mathilde Blind (1841–1896), England *Robert Bloomfield (1766-1823), England *Edmund Blunden (1896–1974), England *Wilfrid Scawen Blunt (1840–1922), England *Horatius Bonar (1808–1889), Scotland *Sean Bonney, England *Keith Bosley (born 1937), England *Francis William Bourdillon (1852-1921), England *William Lisle Bowles (1762-1850), England *Mark Alexander Boyd (1563–1601), Scotland *Nicholas Brady (1659-1726), Ireland / England *Richard Braithwait (1588-1673), England *Jane Brereton (1685-1740), Wales *Nicholas Breton (1542–1626), England *Robert Bridges (1844–1930), England *Alexander Brome (1620-1666), England *Anne Brontë (1820-1849), England *Charlotte Brontë (1816-1855), England *Emily Brontë (1818–1848), England *Rupert Brooke (1887–1915), England *William Broome (1689-1745), England *Stewart Brown (born 1951), England *Thomas Edward Brown (1830–1897), Isle of Man *Tom Brown (1662-1704), England *Isaac Hawkins Browne (1705–1760), England *William Browne (1588–1643), England *Elizabeth Barrett Browning (1806–1861), England *Robert Browning (1812–1889), England *Michael Bruce (1746-1767), Scotland *Mary Brunton (1778-1818), Scotland *Alice Mary Buckton (1867-1944), England *Robert Bulwer-Lytton (1831-1891), England *Basil Bunting (1900–1985), England *John Bunyan (1628-1688), England *Anthony Burgess (1917–1993), England *Richard Burns (born 1943), England *Robert Burns (1759–1796), Scotland *Samuel Butler (1612-1680), England *William Byrd (1540-1623), England *John Byrom (1692-1763), England *George Gordon Lord Byron (1788–1824), England C *Richard Caddel (1949-2003), England *Charles Stuart Calverley (1831–1884), England *Ada Cambridge (1844-1926), England *Thomas Campbell (1777–1844), Scotland *Thomas Campion (1567–1620), England *May Wedderburn Cannan (1893–1973), England *Edward Capern (1819-1894), England *Thomas Carew (1595–1639), England *Henry Carey (1693–1743), England *Thomas Carlyle (1795-1881), Scotland *Lewis Carroll (1832–1898), England *William Cartwright (1611–1643), England *Christopher Caudwell (1907-1937), England *Charles Causley (1917–2003), England *Margaret Cavendish (1623-1673), England *William Cecil, 1st Baron Burghley (1521-1598), England *John Chalkhill (fl. 1600?), England *William Chamberlayne (1619-1659), England *George Chapman (1560–1634), England *King Charles I (1600-1649), England *Elizabeth Charles (1828-1896), England *Thomas Chatterton (1752-1770), England *Geoffrey Chaucer (c. 1343–1400), England *G.K. Chesterton (1874-1936), England *Billy Childish (born 1959), England *Lady Mary Chudleigh (1656-1710), England *Charles Churchill (1731-1764), England *Colley Cibber (1671–1757), England *John Clare (1793–1864), England *Thomas A. Clark (born 1944), Scotland *Amy Key Clarke (1892-1980), England *Brendan Cleary (born 1958), England *John Cleveland (1613–1658), England *Arthur Hugh Clough (1819–1861), England *Bob Cobbing (1920-2002) *Hartley Coleridge (1796–1849), England *Mary Elizabeth Coleridge (1861–1907), England *Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1772–1834), England *Sara Coleridge (1802-1852), England *Mortimer Collins (1827-1876), England *William Collins (1721–1759), England *Laurence Collinson (1925-1986), Australia / England *William Congreve (1670–1729), England *Paul Conneally (born 1959), England *Tony Connor (born 1930), England *Henry Constable (1562–1613), England *Eliza Cook (1818–1889), England *Thomas Cooper (1805–1892), England *Wendy Cope (born 1945), England *Richard Corbet (1582–1635), England *Frances Cornford (1886-1960), England *F.M. Cornford (1874-1943), England *John Cornford (1916-1936), England *Barry Cornwall (1787-1874), England *William Cornysh (1465-1523), England *Adela Cory (1865-1904), England / India *William Johnson Cory (1823–1892), England *Charles Cotton (1630-1687), England *Anne Ross Cousin (1824–1906), Scotland *Francis Coutts (1852-1923), England *Abraham Cowley (1618–1667), England *William Cowper (1731–1800), England *George Crabbe (1754–1832), England *Sir Thomas Craig (1538-1608), Scotland *Dinah Maria Craik (1826-1887), England *Richard Crashaw (1613–1649), England *T.W.H. Crosland (?1865-1924), England *Allan Cunningham (1784-1842), Scotland *Robert Cunninghame-Graham (1735-1797), Scotland *Henry Cust (1861-1917), England *John Cutts (1661-1707), England D *H.D. (1886-1961), United States / England *Samuel Daniel (1562–1619), England *Elizabeth Daryush (1887-1977), England *Sir William Davenant (1606–1668), England *John Davidson (1837–1909), Scotland *Idris Davies (1905-1953), Wales *Sir John Davies (1569–1626), England *John Davies of Hereford (?1565-1618), England *W.H. Davies (1871-1940), Wales *Daniel Defoe (1660-1731), England *Thomas Dekker (1575–1641), England *John Denham (1615–1669), England *Imtiaz Dharker (born 1954), Scotland *Charles Dickens (1812-1870), England *Peter Didsbury (born 1946), England *Richard Watson Dixon (1833-1900), England *Sydney Dobell (1824-1874), England *Austin Dobson (1840-1921), England *Charles Dodgson (1832-1898), England *George Bubb Dodington (1691-1762), England *Robert Dodsley (1703-1762), England *Pete Doherty (born 1979), England *Digby Mackworth Dolben (1848-1867), England *Alfred Domett (1811-1887), England *John Donaldson, aka Jon Inglis (1921–1989), England *John Donne (1572–1631), England * Lord Alfred Douglas (1870-1945), England *Gavin Douglas (?1475-1522), Scotland *Keith Douglas (1920–1944), England *John Dowland (1563-1626), England *Ernest Dowson (1867–1900), England *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (1859-1930), Scotland / England *Camilla Doyle (1888-1944), England *Sir Francis Hastings Doyle (1810–1888), England *Michael Drayton (1563–1631), England *Adam Drinan AKA Joseph Macleod (1903–1984), England *William Drummond of Hawthornden (1585–1649), Scotland *John Dryden (1631–1700), England *Agnes Mary Frances Duclaux (1857-1944), England *Carol Ann Duffy (born 1955), Scotland *William Dunbar (1465–1520), Scotland *Andrew Duncan (born 1956), England *John Duncombe (1729-1786), England *Douglas Dunn (born 1942), Scotland *James Duport (1606-1679), England *Thomas D'Urfey (1653-1723), England *John Dyer (1699-1757), Wales E *Richard Edwardes (c. 1523–1566), England *George Eliot (1819-1880), England *T.S. Eliot (1888–1965), United States / England *Queen Elizabeth I (1533-1603), England *Jean Elliot (1727–1805), Scotland *Ebenezer Elliott (1781–1849), England *Edwin Ellis (1848-1916), England *Chris Emery (born 1963), England *William Empson (1906–1984), England *D.J. Enright (1920–2002), England *Sir George Etherege (1635–1691), England F *Sir Geoffrey Faber (1889-1961), England *Kingsley Fairbridge (1885-1924), South Africa / England *Tom Cain, ed., The Poems of Mildmay Fane, Second Earl of Westmorland: from the Fulbeck, Harvard, and Westmorland Manuscripts, Manchester, Manchester University Press, 2001. *Catherine Maria Fanshawe (1765-1834), England *Sir Richard Fanshawe (1608-1666) England *Owen Felltham (1602-1668), England *Robert Fergusson (1750-1774), Scotland *Anne Finch (1661-1720), England *Edward FitzGerald (1809-1883), England *Thomas Flatman (1637-1688), England *James Elroy Flecker (1884-1915), England *Richard Flecknoe (?1600-1678?), England *Giles Fletcher (?1548-1611), England *Giles Fletcher (?1586-1623), England *John Fletcher (1579-1625), England *Phineas Fletcher (1582-1650), England *John Ford (1586-1637), England *William Fowler (?1560-1612), Scotland *G.S. Fraser (1915-1980), Scotland *J.H. Frere (1769-1846), England *Richard Furness (1791–1857), England *Sarah Fyge (1670-1723), England *Rose Fyleman (1877-1957), England G *Norman Gale (1862-1942), England *John Galt (1779-1839), Scotland *Richard Garnett (1835-1906), England *Sir Samuel Garth (1661-1719), England *George Gascoigne (1525–1577), England *David Gascoyne (1916–2001), England *John Gay (1685–1732), England *Orlando Gibbons (1583-1625), England *Wilfrid Wilson Gibson (1878-1962), England *Humphrey Gifford (died 1589), England *William Gifford (1756-1826), England *Oliver Goldsmith (1728–1774), England *Sir Edmund Gosse (1849-1928), England *Gerald Gould (1885-1936), England *John Gower (1330-1408), England *Robert Cunninghame Graham (1735-1797), Scotland *James Graham (1612-1650), Scotland *W.S. Graham (1918-1986), Scotland *James Grahame (1765-1811), Scotland *Richard Graves (1715–1804), England *Robert Graves (1895–1985), England *John Henry Gray (1866-1934), England *Thomas Gray (1716–1771), England *Robert Greene (1558–1592), England *Julian Grenfell (1888-1915), England *Frances Greville (?1727-1789), Ireland / England *Fulke Greville, 1st Baron Brooke (1554–1628), England *Bill Griffiths (1948-2007), England *Nicholas Grimald (1519–1562), England *Thom Gunn (1929-2004), England / United States *Ivor Gurney (1890–1937), England *Brion Gysin (1916–1986), England H *William Habington (1605–1654), England *Thomas Gordon Hake (1809–1895), England *Joseph Hall (1574-1656), England *Alan Halsey (born 1949), England *William Hamilton (c.1665-1751), Scotland *William Hamilton (1704-1754), Scotland *Thomas Hardy (1840–1928), England *Tony Harrison (born 1937), England *Blind Harry (?1440-1492), Scotland *F.W. Harvey (1888-1957), England *Gabriel Harvey (?1545-1630), England *Lee Harwood (born 1939), England *Frances Ridley Havergal (1836-1879), England *Stephen Hawes (?1474-1523), England *Robert Stephen Hawker (1803-1875), England *Robert Hayman (1575–1629), England *John Hegley (born 1953), England *Felicia Hemans (1793–1835), England *William Ernest Henley (1849–1903), England *King Henry VI (1421-1471), England *King Henry VIII (1491-1547), England *Robert Henryson (fl. 1460-1500), Scotland, Middle Scots *Edward Herbert, 1st Baron Herbert of Cherbury (1583-1648), Wales / England *George Herbert (1593–1632), England *Mary (Sidney) Herbert, Countess of Pembroke (1561-1621), England *Robert Herrick (1591–1674), England *John Herschel (1792-1871), England *Phoebe Hesketh (1909–2005), England *Maurice Henry Hewlett (1861-1923), England *John Heywood (?1497-1580?), England *Thomas Heywood (?1570 – 1650), England *Hilarius (fl. 1125), England, Latin poetry. *Geoffrey Hill (born 1932), England *Arthur Clement Hilton (1851-1877), England *Thomas Hoccleve (?1369-1426), England *William Noel Hodgson (1893-1916), England *James Hogg (1770–1835), Scotland *Jane Holland (born 1966), England *Thomas Hood (1799–1845), England *Laurence Hope (1865-1904), England / India *Gerard Manley Hopkins (1844–1889), England *Richard Henry Horne (1802-1884), England / Australia *Frances Horovitz (1938–1983), England *John Hoskins (1566-1638), England *A.E. Housman (1859–1936), England *Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey (1517–1547), England *Mary Howitt (1799-1888), England *Ted Hughes (1930–1998), England *T.E. Hulme (1881-1917), England *Leigh Hunt (1784–1859), England *Henrietta Anne Huxley (1825-1914), England I * Selwyn Image (1849-1930), England * Jean Ingelow (1820-1897), England J *Richard Jago (1715–1781), England *King James I (1394-1437), Scotland *King James I (1566-1625), England *Lionel Johnson (1867-1902), England *Samuel Johnson (1709–1784), England *David Jones (1895–1974), Wales *Ebenezer Jones (1820–1860), England *William Jones (1726-1795), Wales *Sir William Jones (1746-1794), England *Ben Jonson (1572–1637), England *Thomas Jordan (1612-1685), England *Jenny Joseph (born 1932), England K *John Keats (1795–1821), England *John Keble (1792-1866), England *Arthur Kelton (died c. 1550), Wales *Geoffrey Studdert Kennedy (1883–1929), England *Sidney Keyes (1922–1943), England *Anne Killigrew (1660-1685), England *Arthur Henry King (1910–2000), England *Henry King (1592–1669), England *Charles Kingsley (1819-1875), England *William King (1663–1712), England *Rudyard Kipling (1865–1936), India / England *E.V. Knox (1881-1971), England *Isa Craig Knox (1831-1903), Scotland *William Knox (1789-1825), Scotland *Thomas Kyd (1558-1594), England L *Charles Lamb (1775–1834), England *Letitia Elizabeth Landon (1802-1838), England *Walter Savage Landor (1775–1864), England *Andrew Lang (1844-1912), Scotland *William Langland (c. 1332-1386), England *Emilia Lanier (1569–1645), England *Philip Larkin (1922–1985), England *D.H. Lawrence (1885–1930), England *Mary Leapor (1722-1746), England *Edward Lear (1812–1888), England *Richard Le Gallienne (1866-1947), England *Amy Levy (1861-1889), England *Alun Lewis (1915–1944), Wales *C.S. Lewis (1898–1963), England *William James Linton (1812-1897), England / United States *Frederick Locker-Lampson (1821-1895), England *Thomas Lodge (c.1558–1625), England *Richard Lovelace (1618–1658), England *Malcolm Lowry (1909-1957), England *John Lydgate (1370–1450), England *John Lyly (1553–1606), England *George Lyttelton, Lord Lyttelton (1709–1773), England M * Thomas Babington Macaulay (1800–1859), England * Norman MacCaig (1910–1996), Scotland * Evan MacColl (1898-1898), Scotland / Canada * Hugh MacDiarmid (1892–1978), Scotland * Joseph Macleod (1903–1984), England * Louis MacNeice (1907–1963), England * James Macpherson (1736-1796), Scotland * Robert Mannyng (1269–1340), England * Katherine Mansfield (1888-1923), England * Walter de la Mare (1873-1956), England * Christopher Marlowe (1564–1593), England * John Marston (1576-1634), England *Andrew Marvell (1621–1678), England *John Masefield (1878–1967), England *William McGonagall (1825-1902), Scotland *Roger McGough (born 1937), England *George Bubb Dodington, Baron Melcombe (1691-1762), England *George Meredith (1828-1909), England *Louisa Anne Meredith (1812-1895), England / Australia *Owen Mereidith (1831-1891), England *Metaphysical poets, 17th century, England * Alice Meynell (1847-1922), England * William Mickle (1735-1788), Scotland * Thomas Middleton (1580-1627), England * William Miller (1810-1872), Scotland * Richard Monckton Milnes, 1st Baron Houghton (1809-1885), England * John Milton (1608–1674), England * Robert Minhinnick (born 1952), Wales * Francis Money-Coutts, 5th Baron Latymer (1852-1923), England * William Cosmo Monkhouse (1840-1901), England * Harold Monro (1879-1932), England * Charles Montagu, 1st Earl of Halifax (1661–1715), England * Lady Mary Wortley Montagu (1689-1762), England * James Montgomery (1771-1854), England *Susanna Moodie (1803-1885), England / Canada *Thomas Sturge Moore (1870-1944), England *Edwin Morgan (1920-2010), Scotland *William Morris (1834–1896), England *Sir Andrew Motion (born 1952), England *Edward Moxon (1801-1858), England *Anthony Munday (?1560–1633), England *Robert Fuller Murray (1863-1894), Scotland N *Thomas Nashe (1567–1601), England *Edith Nesbit (1858-1924), England *Sir Henry Newbolt (1862–1938), England *Cardinal John Henry Newman (1801–1890), England *James Hume Nisbet (1849-1923), Australia / Scotland *Roden Noel (1834-1894), England *Caroline Norton (1808-1877), England *Alfred Noyes (1880-1958), England O *John Oldham (1653-1683), England *William Oldys (1696-1761), England *Amelia Opie (1769-1853), England *Arthur O'Shaughnessy (1844-1881), England *Thomas Otway (1652-1685), England *George Outram (1805-1856), Scotland *Sir Thomas Overbury (1581-1613), England *Wilfred Owen (1893–1918), Wales P *Isobel Pagan (?1740-1821), Scotland *Gilbert Parker (1862-1932), Canada / England *Coventry Patmore (1823-1896), England *John Payne (1842-1917), England *Thomas Love Peacock (1785–1866), England *Pearl Poet (14th century), England *George Peele (1556-1596), England *J.D.C. Pellow (1890-1960), England *Ambrose Philips (1674-1749), England *John Philips (1676-1709) England *Katherine Philips (1631-1664), England *John Phillimore (1873-1926), England *William Philpot (1823-1889), England *Marjorie Pickthall (1883-1922), Canada / England *Ruth Pitter (1897–1992), England *Victor Plarr (1863-1929), England *Sylvia Plath (1932–1963), United States / England *Robert Pollok (?1798–1827), Scotland *Alexander Pope (1688–1744), England *Walter Pope (c.1627-1714), England *Peter Porter (1929-2010), Australia / England *Walter Porter (c.1590-1659), England *Ezra Pound (1885–1972), United States / England *Winthrop Mackworth Praed (1802-1839), England *Frank Prewett (1893-1962), Canada / England *Nancy Price (1880–1970), England *Thomas Pringle (1789-1834), Scotland / South Africa *Matthew Prior (1664–1721), England *Adelaide Procter (1825-1864), England Q *Francis Quarles (1592–1644), England / Canada R *Dollie Radford (1858-1920), England *Ernest Radford (1857-1919), England *Craig Raine (born 1944), England *Kathleen Raine (1908–2003), England *Sir Walter Raleigh (c.1554–1618), England *Sir Walter Alexander Raleigh (1861-1922), England *Allan Ramsay (1686-1758), Scotland *Thomas Randolph (1605–1635), England *William Brighty Rands (1823-1882), England *William John MacQuorn Rankine (1820-1872), Scotland *Tom Raworth (born 1938), England *Henry Reed (1914–1986), England *Joseph Relph (1712–1743), England *Ernest Rhys (1859-1946), England *Michael Roberts (1902-1948), England *Mary Robinson (1758–1800), England *John Wilmot, 2nd Earl of Rochester (1647–1680), England *William Roscoe (1753-1831), England *Isaac Rosenberg (1890–1918), England *Christina Rossetti (1830–1894), England *Dante Gabriel Rossetti (1828–1882), England *Henry Rowe (1750-1819), England S *Charles Sackville, Earl of Dorset (1638-1706), England *Thomas Sackville , Earl of Dorset (1536-1608), England *Fiona Sampson (born 1963), England *Siegfried Sassoon (1886–1967), England *Alexander Scott (1520-1582), Scotland *Alexander Scott (1920-1989), Scotland *Sir Walter Scott (1771–1832), Scotland *William Bell Scott (1811–1890), Scotland * Sir Owen Seaman (1861-1936), England *Sir Charles Sedley (1639–1701), England * Francis Sempill (?1616-1682), Scotland *James Sempill (1566-1625), Scotland *Robert Sempill (?1530-1595), Scotland *Robert Sempill the younger (?1595-1663?), Scotland *Robert W. Service (1874-1958), Scotland / Canada *Thomas Shadwell (?1642-1692), England *William Shakespeare (1564–1616), England *John Sheffield (1648-1721), England *Percy Bysshe Shelley (1792–1822), England *William Shenstone (1714-1763), England *James Shirley (1596–1666), England *Joseph Skipsey (1832-1903), England *Elizabeth Siddal (1829-1862), England *Sir Philip Sidney (1554–1586), England *Alan Sillitoe (1928-2010), England *Dame Edith Sitwell (1887–1964), England *John Skelton (1460–1529), England *Robin Skelton (1925-1997), England / Canada *Christopher Smart (1722-1771), England *Elizabeth Smart (1913-1986), Canada / England *Alexander Smith (1830–1867), Scotland *Charlotte Turner Smith (1749–1806), England *Stevie Smith (1902–1971), England *Sydney Smith (1771-1845), England *Tobias Smollett (1721–1771), Scotland *Charles Sorley (1895–1915), Scotland *William Soutar (1898–1946), Scotland *Caroline Southey (1786-1854), England. *Robert Southey (1774–1843), England *Saint Robert Southwell (1561–1595), England *Stephen Spender (1909-1995), England *Edmund Spenser (1552–1599), England *Jon Stallworthy (born 1935), England *Thomas Stanley (1625-1678), England *James Kenneth Stephen (1859-1892), England *James Brunton Stephens (1835-1902), Scotland / Australia *Anne Stevenson (born 1933), England / United States *Robert Louis Stevenson (1850–1894), Scotland *William Stevenson (1530-1573), England *William Strode (1600-1643), England *Leonard Strong (1896-1958), England *Frank Pearce Sturm (1879-1942), England *Sir John Suckling (1609–1642), England *Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey (?1517-1547), England *Algernon Charles Swinburne (1837–1909), England *James Joseph Sylvester (1814-1897), England *Joshua Sylvester (1563–1618), England *Arthur Symons (1865–1945), England T *Nahum Tate (1652-1715), Ireland/England *Ann Taylor (1782-1866), England *Sir Henry Taylor (1800-1866), England *Jane Taylor (1783-1824), England *Alfred Tennyson, Lord Tennyson (1809–1892), England *Frederick Tennyson (1807-1898), England *William Thom (1799–1848), Scotland *Dylan Thomas (1914–1953), Wales *Edward Thomas (1878–1917), Wales *R.S. Thomas (1913–2000), Wales *Francis Thompson (1859–1907), England *James Thomson (1700-1748), Scotland *James Thomson (B.V.) (1834–1882), Scotland *Chidiock Tichborne (1558–1586), England *Thomas Tickell (1685-1740), England *J.R.R. Tolkien (1892–1973), England *Thomas Traherne (?1636-1674), England *John Tripp (1927-1986), Wales *Thomas Tusser (?1524-1580), England *Katharine Tynan (1861-1931), Ireland / England U *Allen Upward (1863-1926), England V *Henry Vaughan (1621–1695), Wales *Thomas Vaux, Baron Vaux (1509-1556), England *Aubrey Thomas de Vere (1814-1902), Ireland W *Anna Louisa Walker (1836-1907), Canada / England *William Sidney Walker (1795-1846), England *Edmund Waller (1606–1687), England *William Walsh (1663-1708), England *Anna Laetitia Waring (1823-1910), Wales *William Warner (?1558-1609), England *Bertram Warr (1917-1943), Canada / England *John Byrne Leicester Warren, Baron de Tabley (1835-1985), England *Joseph Warton (1722-1800), England *Thomas Warton (1728–1790), England *Gilbert Waterhouse (1883-1916), England *Sir William Watson (1858-1935), England *Isaac Watts (1674–1748), England *Frederic Weatherly (1848-1929), England *Mary Webb (1881-1927), England *Charles Webbe (circa 1678), England *Augusta Webster (1837-1894), England *John Webster (?1580-1634?), England *R. Wever (fl. 1549-1553), England *Joseph Blanco White (1775-1841), England *Isabella Whitney (1540s-1580s), England *Oscar Wilde (1854–1900), Ireland / England *William of Shoreham (14th century), England *Hugo Williams (born 1942), England *William Winstanley (?1628-1698), England *George Wither (1588–1667), England *Margaret L. Woods (1856-1945), England *Dorothy Wordsworth (1771–1855), England *William Wordsworth (1770–1850), England *Sir Henry Wotton (1568–1639), England *Theodore Wratislaw (1871-1933), England *Lady Mary Wroth (1587-1653), England * Sir Thomas Wyatt (1503–1542), England Y *Edward Young (1683–1765), England See also *Anglo-Welsh poetry *English poetry *Scottish poetry *List of English-language poets Category:Lists of poets Category:British poets Category:George Dance articles Category:Lists of poets by nationality